Determined For Her Heart
by GilOonaGobyforevs13
Summary: Sans and Toriel have been getting deeper in love since he moved in with his brother, Papyrus. Frisk is happy that Sans and Papyrus can be around, and enjoys their company, Toriel love their support and all the fun that they bring within her household. But Asriel is not liking Sans and Papyrus that much. Can Sans win over Asriel so he can propose? Read to find out. (after pacifist)
1. Chapter 1

"Listen kid, I don't know what you have against me," Sans said, looking at the dummy he had dressed in Asriel's clothing, "But we need to overcome this so I can propose to your mother, so please stop with what you have against me, and I'll stop overflowing the fridge with condiments, can we make a deal?"

Sans chuckled as he realized that Asriel's clothes were on his dummy instead of him, "I wonder if Asriel notices that he's walking around the house naked.. And if the kid's not naked, what would he be wearing?"

He heard a scream from the other room, "Oh brother..."

"SANS!" Asriel stormed into the guest room, "I had to have ketchup for breakfast again!"

"Not my fault," Sans said, "Papyrus was the one making breakfast, not me. So don't get saucy with me. Looks like you need to 'ketchup'."

"Ugh!" Asriel said, "I can't take your awful puns."

"Neither can Paps." Sans replied, "Oh well..."

Asriel growled, looking at his clothes on the dummy, "AND THAT'S WHERE MY CLOTHES WENT! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN IT, SANS!"

"Oh boy..." Sans said, watching Asriel storm out of the room, after violently snatching his shirt from the dummy, "This'll take some time."

Asriel huffed, and plopped down on the couch. "You know, you really do need to be nicer to Sans," Frisk said, "He's a very good guy once you get to know him."

"I don't understand... Why Sans out of all of the other monsters?" Asriel crossed his arms, "Why could've Dad tried a little harder?"

"I like Sans," Frisk replied, "He's great! I want him to be my new dad."

"He'll NEVER be my dad." Asriel said.

"Asgore will always be your dad," Frisk said, "But think of all the good things about Sans... I know he'll never be your real father, so will Mom. And c'mon ketchup isn't that bad."

"I hate ketchup!" Asriel growled.

"Always keep an open mind!" Frisk said, using his fingers to turn his adoptive brother's frown upside down, "Don't be mad, be peanut butter smooth and creamy!"

Toriel walked out of the kitchen, "Hello children..." She then noticed Frisk was trying to make Asriel smile with his fingers and sighed, "Frisk, why are you playing with Asriel's face?"

"I want him to smile," Frisk said, noticing the cat and placing it on his lap, "So I'm making him smile."

"Oh dear, you can't simply make someone smile," Toriel said, patting Frisk's back, "You need to give them genuine happiness. Why don't you go to your room while I talk with Asriel, okay?"

Frisk did as Toriel said, and walked to his room, giving Toriel and Asriel some time alone.

Toriel sighed, "Asriel, I'm worried about you... Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Mom, I kind of don't want Sans and Papyrus to live with us," Asriel said, "It's so much more different than when it was you, me, Dad, and Chara... I made mistakes twice as worse as Dad did, so why can't you forgive him and forgive me."

"Asriel, you father just doesn't have the same thing with me we used to have," Toriel said, "And Sans and Papyrus really love you, and Frisk feels so comfortable around them, and I think they're so sweet once you get to know them."

"How do you even know they care about me?" Asriel huffed, "Did they say that themselves?"

"That one time when you were sick, Sans kept on pacing and worrying. He never does that! Every time I came out of your room, all I heard was 'Is Asriel okay?', 'Take good care of the kiddo for me', or 'How's the kid doing?'," Toriel said, warmly, "And Papyrus made you about 100 bowls of spaghetti, I snuck outback and threw them all away, Paps has good intentions, but he can't make spaghetti."

"I still don't like em'," Asriel replied, "They're stealing your home."

"Asriel,they help around here so much more than your father did," Toriel said, "Them staying here is a right, Asgore staying here was a privilege. C'mon, Azzy, just try for me."

"Okay," Asriel sighed, "I guess I can try."

Toriel walked back into the kitchen to cook some more of her pies.


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight?" Undyne said, harshly, "You. Want me. To sneak Mettaton out of the lab without my wife's permission for nothing in return?"

"I have some embarrassing photos of Paps when he was little." Sans said, holding up the package of photos which he very easily stole from Papyrus.

"Gimme them, punk!" Undyne jerked the package of embarrassing out of Sans' hand and said, "We have a deal. Follow me!" She lead Sans to the laboratory, where Mettaton was hiding out, still in his robot form.

"So we gonna turn him on?" Sans said.

"Hey! That wasn't a part of the deal!" Undyne raged, "I agreed that we'd sneak him out, we NEVER said turn him on!"

"C'mon," Sans said, holding up another package of photos, "I have more embarrassing photos of Papyrus."

Undyne growled, snatching it out of his hand, and running over to the robot, and flipping it on, "Now we're even!"

Mettaton flashed opening, "Greetings beauties! Do you guys want me to give you a tour around Alphys's beautiful lab?"

"We were wondering if you could do a little favor for us?" Sans asked, "You see, The KID doesn't really like me, if you know what I mean."

"I see what you mean, honey," Mettaton said, going out of the lab, "And you thought it would be fun so bring a celebrity to his home!"

"No," Sans said, "I just wanted to get him a robot."

Mettaton gasped, "So you thought I was only a robot? I'm not the great Mettaton?"

"Mett, can you just do us the favor?" Undyne asked, crossing her arms.

He yawned, "That's according. What do I get in return?"

"You get hugs and kisses from your fans?" Sans replied, "We all know monsters and humans love watching celebrities doing nice things for children. It's the next big thing!"

"You're absolutely right, darling!" Mettaton said, excitedly, "Everyone will love it!"

Toriel shut the book lightly, smiling at her two children, "Well, did you guys enjoy it?"

"We loved it, Mom!" Asriel said, happily, "Can you read another book?"

Toriel then remembered she was supposed to be making pies, "Oh goodness! I'm afraid not, my child!"

Papyrus popped out of the door of the kitchen, "NOT TO WORRY, GOATS AND HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN BAKE THE PIES FOR ALPHYS'S BIG PARTY! I SENT HER A TEXT AS WELL! I HOPE SHE CAN MAKE IT!"

"That's nice, Papyrus," Toriel giggled, walking into the kitchen, "But I can do the rest of these pies on my own. Why don't you read to the kids while I cook?"

"YOU ARE RIGHT!" Papyrus said, grabbing a book, "NOT ONLY CAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS COOK, BUT HE CAN ALSO READ!"

He sat down in what was usually Toriel's chair, "I NOW KNOW WHY SANS IS ALWAYS TRYING TO TAKE THIS CHAIR!"

Asriel rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Can you read already?"

"OH YES, THAT'S RIGHT," Papyrus said, "I WILL READ THE BOOK NOW!"

He opened the book, and then a robot popped into the house, "Greetings beauties!"

Sans and Undyne were in behind the robot. "SANS!" Papyrus said, "WHY ARE YOU HANGING WITH UNDYNE?! SHE'S MY FRIEND!"

"I bought a robot off of her, bro." Sans said, "Thought the kids would like it."

"HOW MUCH OF OUR SAVINGS DID YOU SPEND?!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"I didn't spend any money," Sans said, "Instead I paid with your baby pictures."

"YOU WHAT?" Papyrus exclaimed, stomping his foot, "SANS!"

"Sorry, bro." Sans said.

"So you bought Mettaton?" Frisk asked Sans, "You mean the human soul eating robot?"

"Wasn't that feature edited out?" Undyne asked, starting to get infuriated, "SANS! I knew she should've talked to Alphys before we did this!"

"Mettaton is not for sale!" Mettaton said, joining in the whole flame against Sans, "Just because I am a robot does not mean that you can buy me! I'm a star!"

He left, very angrily. Undyne followed in behind Mettaton, "Sans, I can't believe I let you talk me into this! I'm keeping the photos, but the other part is off."

"SANS!" Papyrus said, "IT'S OVER! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHER! I'M GOING HOME!"

"Dude, you live here." Sans said.

"OH, RIGHT!" Papyrus replied.

"You ruined everything, Sans," Asriel said, starting to cry, "You're nothing but a disgrace, Sans!"

Sans left the room quietly, and went upstairs to lock himself away. Toriel went out of the kitchen, the kitten in her arms, she saw Asriel in tears and said in a concerned voice, "What happened, sweet ones? Asriel, what's going on? Why are you crying?" She dropped the cat and wrapped her arms around her son, "Do you want to talk, child?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sans..." A knock hit across his door, but he was clenched together, bones too stiff to get up. He then muttered, "The door is unlocked, Tori."

She opened the door, and sat on his bed with him, "Sansy... What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to make Asriel happy..." Sans replied, "I actually like the kid, and I don't want him to become an evil flower again..."

"I understand, Sans," Toriel said, "But he needs time, you can't just force this on to him. You need to go easier on him. Maybe you need to try to talk to him about this."

"I don't know what to say," Sans replied, "I've been practicing for months..."

"Well, I'll give you time to rehearse," Toriel said, setting a dummy in front of Sans and putting Asriel's striped shirt on it, "He's taking a shower right now, so this would be perfect. Have fun rehearsing!"

"Thanks for the help, Tori," Sans replied, looking at the dummy, "Hey Asriel, what's up buddy chum pal? I know this is hard to deal with. You're attached to Asgore, I get it, but you can see him every other week, not like you won't ever see him again. I'm gonna try to be a good stepfather, you just gotta try and get along with me here. We're friends, okay?" He took a bottle of ketchup out of his pocket, starting to gulp some down, "C'mon Azzy, wanna do cheers?" He then grabbed the dummy's arm, and placed mustard in it, then saying in an Asriel voice, "I love you, Sans, you're the greatest stepdad ever." He then hugged the dummy, "Oh Asriel, I'm so glad we can agree on this!"

At the spur of that moment, Asriel went into the room with no shirt, but he had pants, "Sans! Why do you have my shirt on a dummy again?! Why are you hugging the dummy?! Is this a joke?" He ripped his shirt off the dummy, then realized his shirt was ripped, "GREAT JOB, SANS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Toriel walked by them, a bin of laundry, then she looked inside of Sans' room to see Asriel yelling at him again, before storming out. She dropped the bin of clothes, "Asriel." He huffed, ignoring his mom completely.

"Asriel, honey," Toriel said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Please... Don't be like this."

"How else am I supposed to be?" Asriel yelled bitterly, "I made an effort to live with you and DAD! Not you and SANS."

"I know, I know," Toriel said, "But please..."

"He ripped my shirt!" Asriel yelled, pointing at Sans, "That monster ripped my shirt!"

Toriel sighed, feeling herself break at his comment, "Asriel, go to your room, please..." She picked up the shirt and clenched it in her hands, "Sans, I expect you to tell me the truth... What happened?"

"I was just practicing with the dummy, then Asriel saw it and thought I placed the clothes on the dummy AGAIN." Sans said.

"Again?" Toriel asked.

"Yes, he caught me practicing before..." Sans said, "So he ripped his shirt off the dummy this time, and accidentally ripped his shirt. Don't be mad at the kid, please... I'll pay for it to get stitched up. I got my paycheck last week."

"You have a job?" Toriel asked.

"I do," Sans said, letting Toriel place the shirt in his hands, and then bend over and kiss him on the head, lightly, "I know the best tailor around here. Sure he can fix it!"

"Thanks for the help, Sansy," Toriel said, warmly, starting to exit the room, "I gotta get the house ready for Alphys's big surprise. Undyne and Mettaton are gonna come help in an hour, and me, the kids, Undyne, Mettaton, and Papyrus will make sure everything is ready for our favorite scientist! Your job is go get the shirt sewed for Asriel, you can handle that, can't you?"

"Of course I can, Tori!" Sans said, running past Toriel and running out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"I love what you did with the place, Toriel!" Mettaton cooed, putting up the "Happy Birthday" sign for Alphys, "Whoever's idea it was to have it here is a bloody genius! Of course, that would be me!"

Undyne placed an anime DVD in the corner of the room, with her birthday card, "I hope she likes this."

"Oh Undyne, darling!" Mettaton chuckled, looking at Undyne's small present for Alphys, "Your gift is nothing compared to mine!" He then started spitting out a load of comic books.

"That's pretty cool," Undyne growled, "But I refuse to be defeated!"

Everyone was watching their show off, throwing gifts around back and forth, until the floor was covered in gifts, and everyone could barely walk. Papyrus then walked in, carrying an arm full of pies, "WOWIE! LOOK AT ALL OF THESE GIFTS!"

He struggled to carry the pies to the table since there were a lot of gifts, but he successfully did it. They then heard a knock on the door, and they all went to hide. Toriel smiled at Frisk and Asriel, "Go see who that is, please." The boys did as they told and stacked up to check the peephole. They then saw Alphys outside of the door, and opened it. She admired the living room, and all the gifts on the floor. She smiled, and then everyone jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Alphys started to blush, and she checked all the gifts on the floor, every single one of them was from either Undyne or Mettaton, there was one from Papyrus, "Thank you so much. This is too sweet!"

"Do you like our gifts?" Mettaton and Undyne boomed at the same time.

"I love them all!" Alphys giggled, "You guys make me so happy. :3"

"Ha!" Undyne said, "I knew my gifts were better!"

"Darling, mine were obviously the bomb!" Mettaton said.

"All of your gifts were good, guys," Alphys said, "I love you both. Undyne, you're my wife, and Mettaton is like my robot sonish creature..."

"Ha, I'm a son!" Mettaton said.

"And I'm your stepmom!" Undyne replied, "So stop talking back!"

"Guys, I love you both equally." Alphys hugged both of them, and gave them each a peck on the cheek.

Undyne blushed uncontrollably at Alphys saying she loved her. Mettaton just smirked.

"Sans hasn't been around in days," Frisk said, tapping Toriel's shoulder, "Where is he, goat mom?"

"I don't know," Toriel said, walking outside to start up the car to go to school, "I told him to go sew Asriel's shirt back up."

"He's not gonna do that." Asriel huffed, getting in the car with Toriel and Frisk, "Sans is nothing but a lying, cheating fraud."

"And he's been nothing but kind to you..." Toriel said, "Asriel, please, don't start this morning."

"I won't..." Asriel sighed, putting on his backpack, as they got out at school.

"That's all I ask today." Toriel lovingly ruffled her son's head.

Toriel, Asriel and Frisk walked into the school building, and took seats in their classroom. Toriel smiled, dropping all of her books on her desk, "Hello children, are we ready to start?"

Asriel and Frisk were playing on the swings. Asriel was pushing Frisk up and down. The two boys were happy playing, until a group of monsters half their size approached. "Whatcha doing, wimp?" The big slimy green one said, slamming Asriel on the ground, "You sorry excuse for a monster, hanging out with a human!"

The bullies tackled Asriel over and started to punch him. "Asriel!" Frisk exclaimed, getting off of his swing, trying to pry the mean monsters off of them.

"You're not even suppose the be here!" The shortest one said, slapping Frisk across the face and they all got up and left, "We have a better challenge with someone else, wimps!"

"Yeah," another one agreed, "You guys are cowards!"

Asriel started to burst into tears, not even trying to get up.


	5. Chapter 5

Asriel entered the house, a huge black eye on his right eye. He held an ice pack against it as he walked past Sans, whom was watching TV on the couch. Before he head to his room, he remembered that he needed to yell at Sans about something today, "SANS!"

"Hey kid," Sans turned around, "What's up?"

"Where were you for the past two days?" Asriel said, pointing to his black eye, "And do you even care about my eye?"

Sans grasped Asriel, as he tried to squirm away, "How did you get a black eye, kiddo?"

"Bullies!" Asriel raged, "Bullies, Sans! What did you think? You... You numbskull!"

Sans started to cackle at what he took as something funny, "Nice one!"

"That wasn't a joke!" Asriel kicked Sans before rushing to his room, "Everything is a joke to him. Ugh!"

Sans' smile wiped off of his face, a shattered expression, he could feel himself at his breaking point, "I-I just want them to be happy..."

He started to tear up, holding the sewed sweater up in his bony hands. He had gotten the tailor to sew "World's Best Stepson" with a blue heart on it. He also had a little case with him, he carressed it lightly, and opened it to see a ring with a diamond he was going to use to propose to Toriel with.

Toriel walked in, dropping her stuff on the kitchen counter, and walking into the living room. Sans quickly hid the ring, and smiled again. "Sans..." Toriel said, "Did Asriel say anything to you about his um... Eye?"

"Yeah," Sans said, chuckling, trying hard to mask that he was sobbing while she wasn't in there, "You didn't let the kids off easy, did you?"

"No," Toriel shook her head, sitting down beside of him, "They got punished."

"Okay, that's good." Sans replied, scratching his head, "So Tori... Where's Frisk?"

"He decided he was going to a sleepover with Monster Kid," Toriel chuckled, "So it's just me, you and Azzy tonight. Want to plan something fun?"

"Of course." Sans said, drinking a bottle of ketchup, "What do you have in mind?"

"What about I go rent us a movie from the redbox or something," Toriel said, "I think we can have a great night."

"Yeah, a great night." Sans said, as Toriel got up. He grabbed the hoodie again, starting to carress it with his fingers.

Toriel and Sans were cuddled up on the couch, and little Asriel took the floor, since he didn't really want to be near Sans and his mom was intimately wanting to cuddle with his soon-to-be stepdad.

He roared at the screen a few times, making chuckles arise from Toriel. She would often bend her head to give Sans a kiss on the forehead, then continue watching her son yell and roar at the TV.

The movie ended, Asriel running off as soon as that happened, "Night, Mom!"

"Goodnight, dearest," Toriel said, kissing Asriel on the forehead before he scurried off, "Have a good sleep."

"Kid, wait!" Sans said, but Asriel just ignored him. Sans sighed, carrying the hoodie in the palm of him hand, and hiding Toriel's ring in his pockets, "Nevermind."

"Sans..." Toriel said, "Um... I want to see the hoodie. Did you take it to the amazing tailor you told me about?"

"I sure did," Sans handed Toriel the hoodie for Asriel, "I fixed it a little bit more special for him too..."

"Sansy..." Toriel said, warmly, "That's very sweet."

"Thanks," Sans said, "I paid real money on it this time too."

"I love what you did," Toriel replied, "You really do love him, don't you?"

Sans sighed, walking up to his room, hugging Toriel before he went, "Night Tori, talk to you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note- Hey guys, GilOonaGobyforevs12 here. I think I should mention, I've been on vacation, so I'm updating a little less, but I still am dedicated to working on this fanfiction and I am hoping we will all have a happy ending in this.

Asriel woke up to his alarm clock once again, stretching out his arms in a yawn. He jumped out of bed, grabbing a leather jacket from his closet, it wasn't his hoodie, but it had to do. Little did he even think about Sans fixing his hoodie, he internally did doubt he was gonna do that. He ran out to the car, seeing his Mom and Frisk ready and sitting there. "Asriel, what took so long?" Toriel asked, as he took a seat beside of Frisk in the back, "I've been waiting for you to come out for a whole hour."

Sans turned around in the passenger, "Heya kid. What took so long?"

"Mom, why do we need Sans to go to school?" Asriel asked, "Can't you take us without him?"

"Who said we were going to school?" Sans said, as Toriel started to drive off, "I talked Toriel into taking a skip day and take us all to the amusement park. She bought tickets all by herself. Isn't she kind?"

"Yay!" Frisk and Asriel high-fived.

"We're gonna meet Paps, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton out there too," Sans said, "I'm planning on just hanging around the concession stand."

Toriel rolled her eyes, yet she couldn't keep from smiling at him, "Oh Sansy, you are a character."

"Why didn't Papyrus ride with us?" Frisk asked, curiously.

"He wanted to ride with Undyne," Sans said, "But hey, we'll see him there, kid."

(Scene change: Amusement Park)

"I don't know, children," Toriel muttered, "That coaster doesn't look too safe." She looked around, noticing Sans wasn't nearby, "Where's Sans?"

"He's at the concession stand," Asriel said, "I'm gonna go check on him." He snooped around the nearest concession stand when he spotted a couple skeletons, a fish lady, a robot with sexy legs, and a lizard all surrounded together.

He overheard Sans having a discussion with everyone else. "So I want this proposal to be perfect, you guys do get that, right?"

"I'LL MAKE THE PASTA!" Papyrus exclaimed, excitedly.

"I'll kill anyone that tries to ruin the moment!" Undyne said, a smirk spreading across her face.

"I'll do the music," Mettaton said, pompously, "Because I am truly brilliant with music!"

"I'll clean everything!" Alphys said, ringing out a towel inside of the concession place, "Because a-as you said, we need to m-make this perfect."

"Great job, team!" Sans said.

Asriel growled, watching them all communicate. He ran back to Frisk and his mom. "Hey As, what's up with Sans?" Toriel chuckled.

"He's okay," Asriel said, "Just drinking ketchup."

"I finally talked Mom into letting us ride!" Frisk said, happily.

"Yay!" Asriel exclaimed, running up to the coaster with Frisk in behind him.

The coaster looked very scary, a lot of loops it seemed like. Asriel and Frisk were excited, jumping up and down and yelling, "YAY!"

They waited until it was time to ride, then Frisk grabbed onto his adopted brother's hand, looking into his eyes to see fear, "You'll be alright, Asriel. I promise." He kissed his fluffy brother on the head before they got into their cart together.

When they got off, they were both kind of dizzy. They approached their mother. "Was it fun?" Toriel chuckled.

"We loved it!" Frisk said, "Didn't we, Asriel?"

Asriel nodded his head before running to the nearest trash can to throw up. "Seem to have flipped his stomach." Toriel whispered to Frisk. Sans then approached Toriel, "Hey Tori, what's up?"

"Asriel just threw up," Toriel said, "But Frisk had a blast on the coaster they rode."

"I'm glad to hear Frisky had fun," Sans chuckled, "Too bad Asriel got sick though. While I was gone, I got the kids a little something."

"Oh Sansy, how sweet!" Toriel said, warmly, "I'm sure they'll love whatever you got them."

Sans handed Asriel and Frisk souvenir coins made from quarters. Frisk smiled, Asriel just stared blankly at it, "Thanks..." He then trudged off, Frisk running off behind him. Asriel looked bitterly at the coin, throwing it on the ground, "You kidding me?! This could've been actual useful money! Instead the stupid skeleton turned it into a souvenir coin." He ran away from it. Frisk was chasing him, and grabbed his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving this place." Asriel said.

Frisk knew what he meant, "Asriel, don't."

"Nothing will ever be the same again..." Asriel started to cry, turning green, "It's either KILL or be KILLED."

"No, don't think like that..." Frisk said, shaking at the goat as his hands turned to leaves, "Please... Stay."

"My dad left!" Asriel said, "He's not with mom anymore..."

"Do you truly want to see your mom that unhappy?" Frisk said, walking off, leaving Asriel there, having hope he would come back to his senses soon, "And things change, sometimes you need to realize, that they might even change for some good."

Author's Note- Another Author's note, this chapter has had two of them already. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Please drop some reviews if you have any opinions. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

"That's non-sense, Asgore!" Mettaton said, as he was tied to a table with duct tape, "Why would I EVER try to sabotage the proposal? Alphys and Undyne are going to be working ready on this. Too bad I'm gonna go back and tell them about your little plan when I wiggle myself out of this!"

Asgore grabbed his duct tape and added some more to Mettaton, "I'm going to switch your settings. Or at least, my son is."

Flowey cackled, "Do you seriously believe you can ever escape? Are you that much of an idiot?"

"ASRIEL!" Mettaton exclaimed, "Tell me what is going on!"

"They are getting back together!" Flowey replied, "Even if it kills them!"

"My son," Asgore pat the flower on the head, "Don't you worry, me and your mom will get together again!"

"That... Saying that..." Asriel then reverted back into a goat, "I'm so happy to hear that."

"This is ultimate betrayal, Asriel!" Mettaton said, "Darling, I seriously thought you'd be more smart."

"You thought wrong." Asriel cackled, giving his dad a high-five.

(Scene change: Amusement park)

"Pretend you heard nothing of what I said to Mettaton," Asgore said, "I'm gonna switch his settings. See you later, love you." He bent over to kiss his son and then left

"Love you too, Dad!" Asriel replied.

Asriel suddenly got a rapid hug from Toriel, "Asriel! We were so worried!"

"Yeah," Sans said, "Where were you kid?"

"Hanging with Dad." Asriel replied, "He's my one and only daddy!"

Toriel sighed, "Well, Frisk said you got a little upset... Want to get a little private and talk about it?"

"There's nothing really to discuss." Asriel said, shaking his head.

"Ya sure, kiddo?" Sans chuckled, "Frisk said you got GREEN with envy."

"Sans, you must LEAF this topic pun-less!" Toriel said, looking down at Asriel, "What happened, dear?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Asriel stomped off, "So change the subject."

"Okay," Toriel said, patting her son on the back, "But if there's something you need, please talk to me about it."

"I will." Asriel replied, "Thanks."

"Hey Asriel!" Frisk exclaimed, grabbing Asriel's hand, "Do you want to ride another roller coaster?"

"Oh yes!" Asriel said, as they ran up to a coaster, "Can we, Momma?"

"Of course, children," Toriel said, patting Frisk's back, "Just be careful, alright?"

"We will." Frisk said, hugging Toriel before they ran off to go ride the coaster.

Sans chuckled, looking at Toriel, "Sweet kids you have, Tori. I wonder where they get that from."

"Sweet?" Toriel laughed, "More like rotten!"

"You know, when Paps was a baby, he was always getting into trouble." Sans said, a little memory swimming back into his mind like a fish, "I kind of miss when he was little. Now he's taller than I am!"

"Oh well," Toriel said, "He's always gonna be your baby brother, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Sans chuckled again, looking into Toriel's emerald eyes, starting to blush a shade of blue, "That's a way to put it."

The sky was a peach color in the background, the sun about to set. Sans thought it would be the perfect time to swoop in for a kiss, too bad he didn't have lips. Instead, he just smiled, even wider than he usually does, "I love you, Toriel."

"I love you too, Sansy-poo." Toriel chuckled, rubbing her nose up against his.

Sans chuckled lightly, when night came, it would be time... Time to propose... And he's planning on proposing at Papyrus's spaghetti stand, perfect place to propose...


	8. Chapter 8

Asgore approached a closed stand, a smirk spreading across his face, he lay Mettaton across the table, and started to jack with his settings, "How hard is it to turn him on?" He then saw Toriel pass, and quickly hid Mettaton, "Hey Tori!"

"Hello..." Toriel said, awkwardly, "What are you doing here?"

"I opened a stand," Asgore replied, "I'm packing stuff in for my buyers."

"Well, have fun." Toriel said, "And don't take my son away without my permission, I wouldn't do that to you, now would I?"

"Sorry!" Asgore waved a good bye to Toriel. She walked off. Then a lady walked up. This woman had black hair in a pixie cut, a nose and lip ring, a tatoo on her shoulder, and black eyeliner around her eyes. She had three little girls with her, jumping around and asking questions excitedly. "Hey!" She said, leaning against the opening of the concession stand, "Whatcha got here?"

"Funny, I don't really have anything here." Asgore chuckled.

"So you've been sold out of EVERYTHING?" The woman asked.

"I never had everything," Asgore said, laughing, "This stand is a complete fraud actually!"

"You put this much effort into creating a FAKE stand?" The woman asked, "Who the crap are you exactly?"

"I'm Asgore," he replied, "The ex-King of the underground. Now we're civilians, but we still recieve a lot of racism from some buttholes out there."

"My name is Alaxander," she said, "And these are my daughters."

She introduced Chloe, her youngest five year old, then Tiffany, her eight year old, and then Margaret, age of eleven.

"Well," Asgore chuckled, "I'm actually trying to ruin my ex-wife's relationship."

"At least you're trying," Alaxander said, "This girl's father never even tried, even before he left. He hasn't came back since Chloe was newborn. He doesn't even want to see the girls."

"Yeah," Asgore said, blushing lightly, "I ruined my chances with a stupid mistake, and I'm gonna fight with my all to get her back."

"So here's my number," Alaxander said, handing her a piece of paper, "Just so you can call me later. Anyway, tell me how you plan on ruining this proposal."

"I plan on doing so by rigging this robot," he put Mettaton across the table, "This is an ally of my ex, so I'm gonna try to turn on a setting where it'll turn against her. For her best interests, of course."

"Oh, I understand," Alaxander chuckled, "I think I can rig the robot, if you are truly dedicated to ruining this proposal, that is. You know, I'm actually a mechanic, and a single mom."

"I'm a single father myself," Asgore chuckled, "I have a son. Me and my ex-wife have fifty-fifty custody over him. He's a good child."

"Wow, is he here right now?" Alaxander asked.

"No, he's with his mother and her boyfriend right now," Asgore replied, "This is where he's planning to propose. So we're gonna foil it all so I can get her back."

"Wow, you are one sinister fella," Alaxander smirked, "You seem fun. Maybe you can bring my ex-boyfriend back."

"NO." Asgore said, firmly, "Do you seriously believe I am a miracle worker?"

"Alright, alright." Alaxander said, "It was just an idea."

"A HORRIBLE one at that." Asgore replied, in a disgusted tone.

She then got a phone call and answered, "WHAT? I gotta come now or I'm fired?!"

Alaxander ran off, leaving her three girls behind, not even noticing that she was leaving them there.

The girls started to sob, Asgore starting to pat them on the back, "Girls, your mom didn't leave forever. Who wants to bet she'll be right back? Is there a way I can make this better?"

"Tea party!" Chloe said, looking up at him.

"That sounds great," Asgore said, picking up the little one and placing her on his shoulder, "Let's have a tea party, children."

Tiffany and Margaret followed in behind Chloe and Asgore as they went into the stand. Asgore chuckled lightly, setting them all down in chairs around a table, putting out a pink table spread and putting on a tiara and laying out some teacups and and spout.

"Tea?" Asgore said, trying to give himself a light, feminine British accent.

"Me!" Tiffany said, "Me first, Lord Fluffybuns!"

"Lord Fluffy-" Asgore was quite shocked then saw that his tiara had a sticky note on it reading, "Lord Fluffybuns." He started to give a big belly laugh. He poured some tea into Tiffany's tea cup, then into Chloe and Margaret's.

(Scene change- 8:30/Alaxander heading back)

"Well kids," Alaxander said, forgetting she left her kids at Asgore's stand, "That was butt-numbing."

She then turned around and exclaimed, "OH MY GOD! I left the kids!"

She started to drive back to the amusement park as fast as she could. She got there, and rushed to the stand, "ASGORE!" Then she checked inside, out of breathe, a huge sigh of relief when she spotted Asgore playing tea party with her daughters. Asgore then started to sweat and stood up, "WHAT? I wasn't playing tea party!"

"Apparently the big, mean Asgore isn't as evil and sinister as I thought." Alaxander chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm glad you played with my daughters. That was very sweet."

"Can you rig Mettaton now?" Asgore said.

"Of course I can, big fella." Alaxander said, grabbing the robot and starting to mess with the wires, "He should be fixed now."

"Thank you." Asgore chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

Asgore waved a goodbye to the family. He kind of liked Alaxander a bit. She seemed very nice, hard-working, and loving, but she also had a fire, she was quite a dare-devil, a tomboy. Of course, he wanted to keep himself consistent, not exactly the most healthy mindset to have, but that was his mindset. He geniunely didn't want to do it, he wanted to see Toriel happy, but something inside of him just begged him to try and destroy everything. Ever since he left the underground, this hasn't changed about him. It was nine thirty, by the information he got from Asriel, Sans was gonna propose at ten pm. He got the robot prepared, "You ready, Mett?"

"Oh yes~" Mettaton said.

"Okay," Asgore said, "Let's go!"

(Scene change- Alaxander's car with the kids)

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Chloe asked.

Alaxander looked back at her, a sad smile, "Baby girl, Daddy left. Remember?"

"But Asgore didn't." Chloe replied.

She sighed, calling Asgore. He picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Yo, Asgore," Alaxander said, "We have a problem."

"What?" Asgore replied.

"Chloe thinks your her dad," Alaxander replied, "She's attached to you."

"Oh..." Asgore said, picking up a piece of paper he found on the table, it was a drawing Chloe made of her, her mom, her two sisters, and him. He smiled, starting to carress it lightly, "I have some business to get to, but feel free to turn around and come back."

Alaxander turned around, driving back to where Asgore was with her three daughters.

(Scene change- Papyrus's stand)

Asriel was spying in the back of the spaghetti stand, he then saw his hoodie, it was fixed, just liked before. He then looked at it, and saw "World's best stepson" and a blue heart after those words. He started to cry, things were falling into place, "He's been trying so hard... He's what my family deserves. He doesn't like to do anything, but he does it for the fact that he cares." He then sighed, "This is why he's been away for two whole days. Why couldn't I see this before?!"

He ran off, to go looked for his souvenir coin, be picked it up, and caressed it in his hand, "I'm so sorry, Sans."

He ran back to the stand where Toriel and Sans were. "Toriel..." Sans said, getting on his knees to propose, "Will you make the happiest skeleton alive... And..." He gulped, as everyone was watching intensely, "Marry me?"

"Sans..." Toriel said, hugging him, "OF COURSE!" Tears of joy started to stream down her face.

"And that's all for today's show of fake marriage proposals!" Mettaton announced.

"So this was all for a fake TV show?" Toriel said, heartbreak in her voice.

"No!" Asriel exclaimed, running up to the crowd, "It's not like that at all! Mettaton was rigged. That's why he's saying that! Sans has been working so hard on this proposal. He's been planning for months, he's so dedicated to you, Mom. If he makes you and Frisk happy, he's gonna make me happy."

"Rigged?" Undyne asked, "Who rigged him, kid?"

"I don't want to give away those details," Asriel said, "Because deep down, I know he wants what I want for Mom."

Asgore, whom was watching from the sidelines with Alaxander and the three girls, started to tear up, and mutter under his breathe, "That's my honest boy." He then cleared his throat, "I mean... He's gonna get whooped."

"I can tell you kind of decided you didn't want to do that," Alaxander said, "And look at that, it worked in a weird way."

Sans and Toriel wrapped their arms around eachother and started discussing their weddings. Asriel slipped his hoodie on pridefully.

Sans, Toriel and the boys sat down to watch the fireworks boom in the sky. Asgore and Alaxander looked at eachother and chuckled, then looked down at the three girl.

(About 2 months later- Toriel and Sans are married/at the school)

"Oh look at Asriel!" The bullies approached, shoving him, "He's his step daddy's boy, I guess. Your family must really suck."

"Nobody says crap about my family," Asriel growled, "And if you say one more bad things about Sans, you're gonna have a bad time!"

Asriel roared, scaring the bullies off, "That's right! Who's the wimp now?"

Frisk and Asriel high-fived eachother, for the family was happy and productive. Everyone was loving, and there was so many surprises to come ahead.

The End


End file.
